1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of missiles, and systems and methods for guiding missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Missiles have used control surfaces to maneuver the missiles toward targets, such as when intercepting an incoming object. Aerodynamic control from control surfaces loses effectiveness at high altitudes, where air is thinner. It would be desirable to have a missile that could maneuver at higher altitudes, for example to intercept high-altitude objects.